


La hija de Neptuno

by SayriinaBlack



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Multi, a bit of smut
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 01:12:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13470561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayriinaBlack/pseuds/SayriinaBlack
Summary: Jade no recordaba nada de su infancia, todo iniciaba el día de la habían encontrado, cuando tenia 13 años.Las peleas clandestinas eran su vida y su mundo, no necesitaba mas para sentirse bien.Pero todo cambiaría la noche que decidiera salvar a una niña de vestimenta plateada.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Uff, historia resubida.  
> La tengo en proceso desde 2013.  
> Esta también publicada en FF.net, aunque no está terminada y pienso hacerlo aquí.
> 
> Si alguien la quiere leer, hasta donde va, me encuentran con el mismo nombre y foto de perfil.
> 
> La historia la he editado un poquito, no tanto como "Una luz en la Oscuridad" pero una que otra cosa.   
> Y esta historia, al igual que la mencionada arriba, la empece a escribir antes de leer "La casa de Hades" y todos los libros (obviamente) que le siguieron.
> 
> Espero les guste y le den una oportunidad.
> 
> Desclaimer: solo unos puntos de la historia y algunos personajes, son míos.  
> Todo lo demás, le pertenece a Rick Riordan.

La guerrera.

  
Ella no tenía un hogar. Al menos, no un lugar al que pudiese llamar así. Vivía sola en un apartamento en Queens, que su representante pagaba. Ella vivía de las peleas clandestinas. Luchaba con hombres y mujeres por igual, cualquiera que la viera pensaría que era una bailarina de ballet o una gimnasta. Era delgada y con buenas proporciones, media cerca de 1.68, su piel tenía un tono bronceado, como si pasase sus días libres en la playa, pero no era así, porque, por alguna extraña razón, ella odiaba el mar. Tenía el cabello largo y negro como la noche, sus ojos eran del color del lugar que odiaba, de un verde intenso y que cada vez que se preparaba para una pelea, cambiaban ligeramente de color, haciéndolos lucir como si hubiera una tormenta en ellos.

Todos la conocían como Jade, nadie sabía si ese era su nombre o no. Su representante la había encontrado vagando por las calles cuanto tenía 13 años, sin recuerdo de nada, más que de su nombre, que cuando él se lo pregunto, no le respondió y luego de que el hombre ver sus ojos verdes y la perla que colgaba de su cuello, decidió llamarla como esa piedra preciosa, que combinaba con sus ojos y su collar.

Desde entonces, el hombre la había cuidado, por mera caridad y luego de darse cuenta de la habilidad de la muchacha para pelear, la había llevado todos los días a un gimnasio. Ahí, Jade había aprendido los movimientos básicos de varias disciplinas, como el box y el kick-boxing. Era también una buena gimnasta y poseía un gran balance en las alturas. Conforme fue creciendo ella decidió buscar otros entrenadores, llego a un dojo, donde aprendió a luchar con armas, como la espada y las dagas.

Todos sus oponentes se sorprendían de la agilidad y de sus reflejos durante un combate. Su representante lo atribuía a que, probablemente antes de encontrarla, la chica había tomado clases de pequeña, y luego de lo que parecía ser una pérdida de memoria permanente, algo se le había quedado de su vida pasada.

Pero lo que nadie sabía, más que ella, era que, por alguna extraña razón, tenía poder sobre el agua. Si se concentraba lo suficiente, podía hacer que las tuberías explotaran o que el agua viajara del retrete a la bañera. También, durante lo que podría haber sido una de las peores experiencias de su vida, había descubierto que no solo controlaba el agua que había a su alrededor, sino que podía controlar el agua que había en el cuerpo de las personas. Podía calentarla hasta el punto de ebullición o que se helara hasta convertirla en hielo.

Jade tenía miedo de que alguien descubriera su pequeño secreto y que la encerraran, como si fuese de otro planeta. No sabía porque podía hacer esas cosas, sus recuerdos iniciaban en día que Riley la había encontrado, antes de eso, solo era un recuerdo negro.

Y lo que nadie sabía, era que la vida de Jade estaba a punto de cambiar para siempre, en cuanto saliera del galerón donde se había efectuado una de sus peleas, ya nada para ella sería igual.

“Buena pelea, guerrera” le dijo Riley a la muchacha en cuanto entro al improvisado camerino donde ella se cambiaba.

“Gracias” respondió ella con una sonrisa, mientras limpiaba la sangre del golpe que tenía en la mejilla.

“Un poco rápida, ¿no tenías ganas de jugar?” pregunto él.

Jade se tomó un momento antes de responderle “la verdad, no. Aparte, era una pelea fácil”

Riley sonrió ante la respuesta y cuando la muchacha volteo a verlo, le tendió un sobre amarillo “tu ganancias del día de hoy”

“Gracias” dijo ella tomando el sobre, lo guardo en la bolsa interna de su chaqueta de cuero negra y se dirigió a la salida.

“No tan rápido guerrera” le dijo Riley y ella se volteó “ten, quiero que lo estudies” le tendió un libro, Jade lo tomo y leyó el título.

Cuando levanto la vista, observo a Riley con sarcasmo “¿es enserio? ¿Artes marciales mixtas para principiantes?”

“¿Qué? Nunca es demasiado tarde para mejorar la técnica” se defendió él.

“Riley, soy una boxeadora experta, una gran gimnasta, se kick-boxing, karate, taekwondo, kung-fu y no sé qué más ¡podría ser una ninja!”

“¿Cuándo aprendiste kung-fu?” pregunto Riley con una sonrisa “y eso de ser ninja, creo que exageras, Jade Lee”

Jade sonrió ante el nuevo nombre que Riley le había dado “de acuerdo, exagere, incluso con el taekwondo, solo fui a tres clases, pero no sé porque quieres que aprenda más cosas”

Riley se encogió de hombros “algún día te podría salvar la vida”.

Jade puso los ojos en blanco, pero guardo el libro “no te prometo que lo leeré rápido, ya sabes que tengo dislexia” sin un comentario más, salió del camerino y se dirigió a la salida del galerón.

La noche era clara y la luna brillaba en el cielo. Decidió caminar un rato antes de tomar un taxi que la llevara a su apartamento. Le gustaba caminar, el aire le despejaba la mente, que parecía siempre funcionarle a mil por hora. No podía estar quieta nunca. Luego de que Riley la encontrara la llevo a un médico y este, aparte de diagnosticarle dislexia, también le diagnosticó TDHA (trastorno por déficit de atención con hiperactividad) por lo que no había nada en el mundo que la hiciera estarse tranquila más de 5 minutos, ni siquiera las pastillas que el médico le había recetado. Podía tomarse el frasco entero y seguir como si nada, aparte de no morir por intoxicamiento. Esa era la razón por la que había aceptado pelear. Las peleas la cansaban y la relajaban, por lo que podía estar tranquila un rato, sin sentirse con la necesidad de saltar desde un tercer piso para bajarse la adrenalina.

Mientras caminaba mirando las líneas de la acera, paso por un callejón, levanto la mirada un segundo y medio segundo después la volvió a levantar y se detuvo. El callejón estaba casi oscuro, unas cuantas luces iluminaban en los segundos pisos de los edificios y eso hacia lucir al lugar tétrico. Pero eso no fue lo que hizo que se detuviera, lo que la impulso a hacerlo fue ver a cuatro hombres de espalda observando algo al final de lo que parecía ser un callejón sin salida. Avanzo despacio e intento mantenerse en las sombras, para que no la fuesen a ver. Cuando estuvo a unos diez metros de los hombres, vio que era lo que ellos veían. Una niña de unos 13 años estaba parada al final del callejón, tenía un arco en la mano y llevaba una extraña vestimenta plateada. Jade observo que la niña estaba muerta del miedo, pero intentaba no demostrarlo.

“Anda linda, ven con nosotros” dijo uno de los hombres “te vamos a comprar golosinas y luego te llevaremos a casa”

“¡Aléjense de mí!” grito la niña “no quiero lastimarlos”

Jade levanto las cejas ante el cometario, debía admitir que la pequeña, era valiente.

“¿Lastimarnos?” pregunto otro “¿con que? Solo tienes un arco sin flechas”

La niña pasaba sus ojos de uno a otro y el miedo de apoderó de ellos, detalle del que no solo Jade se dio cuenta, porque uno de los hombres empezó a avanzar hacia ella.

“Ven pequeña, no te haremos daño” dijo el que avanzaba hacia la niña y Jade supo que esa era una mentira.

Ella ya había escuchado esa oración muchas veces y siempre significaba una cosa: estabas al borde de ser violada por un montón de neandertales. Jade no recordaba haber sido violada antes, pero había estado en varias ocasiones en situaciones así, donde la mayoría de sus atacantes terminaban inconscientes, hasta el día que se le paso la mano y mato a dos de ellos. Pero se lo habían merecido, pues ellos llevaban varias semanas aterrorizado jovencitas, violándolas y a algunas, las habían matado, por eso, luego de ver la noticia en el periódico, no lamento haberles hervido la sangre hasta que murieran.

Y esa simple oración, hizo que saliera de las sombras y avanzara más hacia ellos, con la certeza de que ninguno terminaría vivo.

“¡Hey!” les grito y todos voltearon a verla “¿no creen que debería meterse con alguien de su tamaño?”

Al instante, le dieron la espalda a la niña y observaron a Jade, como si fuese un suculento pedazo de carne. La niña observo a su salvadora y empezó a mover la cabeza negativamente, intentando decirle a Jade que huyera antes de que resultara lastimada. Pero su salvadora no le hizo caso.

“Todos estaríamos más que contentos de dejar a la pequeña, si vienes con nosotros” dijo uno, que parecía del el “líder” de la manada de bestias.

“¿Y qué les hace pensar que voy a aceptar esa propuesta?” pregunto Jade ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.

“Porque si no lo haces” dijo el que estaba a su derecha “te vamos a lastimar los cuatro al mismo tiempo y luego de eso, te vamos a matar, aunque, si te portas bien, tal vez te dejemos vivir un par de días más”

Jade sonrió ante la respuesta “me gustaría ver como lo intentan”

Y habiendo dicho eso, dio unos pasos hacia las sombras y desapareció de la vista. El hombre de la derecha avanzo primero y Jade, que ya estaba sobre un contenedor de basura, salto hacia la espalda del hombre y antes de que él pudiera reaccionar, le rompió el cuello de manera limpia. Luego ella salió de nuevo a la luz y con una sonrisa malévola corrió hacia ellos.

Los tres hombres restantes intentaron luchar con ella, el líder se hizo a un lado y dejo que los otros dos hicieran el trabajo de golpearla un poco, no sabía que le había pasado a su compañero y no le importaba, lo acaba de conocer. Los dos restantes luchaban por atrapar a la muchacha, pero era más rápida y ágil que ellos. No lograron ni tocarle la chaqueta, mientras que ella ya había logrado darles unos cuantos golpes bien dados.

Pero, para mala suerte de Jade, no se dio cuenta de que había llegado al lugar donde el líder estaba oculto y en cuanto la muchacha estuvo distraída, le dio un puñetazo en la nuca, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo. Los otros dos aprovecharon la oportunidad, la tomaron de los brazos y la levantaron del suelo. La niña observaba todo sin saber qué hacer. Sabía que sus hermanas estaban cerca, pero no sabía si tardarían mucho en dar con ella y su salvadora.

Jade, sabiendo lo que seguía, se concentró en sentir el agua de los cuerpos de sus atacantes. Si lograba hacer que el agua de su sistema se calentara la dejaría libre y sería más fácil deshacerse de ellos. Pero antes de que lo lograra, el líder le dio un golpe en las costillas que le saco el aire. Su concentración se perdió y sabía que no aguantaría mucho, así que cuando el líder de acerco de nuevo para atacarla, ella utilizo a los dos que la tenían atrapada para ganar fuerza, levanto las piernas y con ellas atrapó el cuello de su atacante. Los otros dos la soltaron al instante, lo que le sirvió para aferrarse más al cuello del hombre y que trato te estrellarla contra la pared, pero ella fue más rápida y en lugar de asfixiarlo, decidió romperle el cuello. Antes de que el hombre cayera al suelo, Jade salto y con las manos tomo la última barra de la escaleta de emergencias de uno de los edificios y atrapo a su siguiente de la misma forma en que había atrapado al líder y luego de que forcejeara un momento, lo lanzo hacia una de las paredes y por el sonido del cráneo del hombre al estrellarse, estaba más que claro que había muerto.

El que quedaba, corrió hacia la niña, que no se había movido de su lugar, sacó una navaja y se la puso en el cuello.

“Si te mueves, la mato” le dijo el hombre, Jade vio con horror como le hundía un poco la navaja en el cuello y empezaba a salir sangre. La niña temblaba, pero no grito, lo que hizo a Jade sentir orgullo de esa pequeña.

“No seas cobarde, déjala ir y pelea conmigo” le dijo Jade jadeante, estaba cansada, ya había recibido una buena sarta de golpes en la pelea del galerón y no había estado preparada para luchar contra cuatro hombres más.

“Creo que no” dijo el hombre con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras hundía un poco más la navaja “primero la voy a matar y luego te voy a mat…” Sus palabras quedaron en el aire, sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa y cayó muerto a un lado de la niña.

Jade corrió hacia la pequeña, que se llevó las manos al cuello en cuanto el hombre cayó al suelo “¿estás bien?” pregunto Jade a la niña y ella asintió con la cabeza. Tenía los ojos azules y el cabello rubio. Jade le sonrió, tomo la navaja del sujeto y cortó un pedazo de tela del abrigo plateado de la niña y se lo puso en el cuello “eso ayudara a que la sangre se detenga”.

En ese momento Jade observo lo que había matado al hombre y vio una flecha en su espalda. Un momento después apareció otra niña, de unos 14 años con un arco en mano y una flecha lista para ser disparada. Luego escucho pasos detrás de ella y cuando volteo, se encontró con una muchacha de unos 15 años. Jade la observo y ladeo un poco la cabeza, pues la vestimenta de la muchacha no tenía sentido. Iba vestida como si fuese saliendo de un concierto de punk, pero llevaba en el cabello, que era corto y en puntas, una tiara, como si fuese una princesa. La chica punk observo a Jade y luego a la niña, que tenía en el cuello un pedazo de tela plateada cubierto en sangre y olvidándose de la extraña, corrió hacia la pequeña.

“¡Alena! ¿Estás bien?” pregunto preocupada y Jade observo que saco un cuadro pequeño de lo que parecía ser caramelo y una cantimplora y le daba de beber a la niña.

“Si Thalia, estoy bien” respondió Alena, aun un poco asustada.

Thalia, la chica punk, volteo a ver a Jade y luego a los tres hombres muertos que había a su alrededor “¿Qué paso?” pregunto.

Jade estaba a punto de hablar, pero Alena respondió primero “ella los mato”.

La muchacha hizo una mueca, pues dicho de esa manera, sonaba bastante feo. Thalia se acercó a Jade para verla mejor y en cuanto vio sus ojos verdes, pensó en su mejor amigo. Nadie que ella conociera tenía ojos como los de él, más que su padre, pero no había visto a otro mortal o mestizo con esos ojos, como si estuviese viendo el mar. Lo que le hizo pensar que la muchacha no era una mortal común y corriente, sino una mestiza. Luego de observarla por un momento más, se dio cuenta de que incluso se parecían, tenían el mismo cabello negro y, aunque ella era una chica, la misma forma de la ceja.

Para Thalia no había duda de que era una mestiza, o peor aún (aunque no sabía si sería bueno o malo) una mestiza que tenía todas las señales de ser hermana de Percy Jackson.


	2. Chapter 2

Las cazadoras.

Jade se sintió un poco incomoda de como los ojos azules de la princesa punk la observaban, como si fuese un bicho raro bastante interesante y decidió que era hora de desaparecer.

“Bueno, mucho gusto en conocerlas, yo me retiro” dijo rápidamente y se dio media vuelta, pero atrás de ella, ya había otras 5 chicas con los arcos listos y apuntándole. Suspiro con enfado, ya no tenía fuerzas para pelear y menos contra un montón de niñas que no superaban los 15 años. “¿Se les ofrece algo?” pregunto molesta.

“Si” respondió Thalia “queremos que nos acompañes, a nuestra señora le va a interesar la historia de cómo tu sola mataste a tres hombres, sin ayuda aparente.”

Jade la observo frunciendo el ceño “¿A su señora?” ¿Qué clase de niñas se referían a su niñera como _su señora_?

“Si” le dijo la chica que había aparecido antes que Thalia y que seguía apuntando a Jade “A la señora Artemisa le va a interesar mucho tu historia, mestiza”.

El ceño fruncido de Jade se hizo más intenso al escucha el nombre y como la habían llamado. Si, tal vez no iba a la escuela y nunca le había preocupado, pero sabía de historia y también de mitología y Artemisa era el nombre de la diosa de la caza, de la luna y de un montón de cosas más. Levanto la vista al cielo, la luna brillaba con intensidad haciendo lucir los abrigos de las chicas como si hubiesen salido directos de su luz. Y luego reparo en el término que la chica había utilizado mestiza. Jade pensó que tal vez se refería a su tono de piel, pero algo en el interior de su cabeza le decía que no era así.

“Y supongamos que diga, ¿gracias, pero no gracias?” pregunto Jade no muy convencida, creyendo conocer la respuesta.

“Preferiríamos que nos acompañaras por tu propia voluntad, no estamos acostumbradas a atacar chicas” respondió Thalia.

Jade no quería ir con ellas, pero sentía una gran curiosidad por saber quiénes eran el montón de quinceañeras que la tenían acorralada. Tal vez luego de hablar con esta Artemisa podría regresar a su apartamento y tomar un largo baño caliente para sentirse mejor.

“Está bien, veo que no tengo muchas opciones” dijo Jade luego, de meditarlo un poco “iré con ustedes”.

* * *

Viajaron un buen rato, hasta salir de la ciudad y dirigirse a los bosques. Las chicas se movían bastante rápido, Jade apenas y podía seguirles el paso, estaba exhausta, lo único que quería era dormir. Se preguntó si faltaría mucho para llegar a donde sea que fuesen, cuando las chicas aflojaron el paso. Caminaron por unos árboles y luego entraron a un claro. Jade no pudo ocultar su cara de asombro. El lugar parecía tener luz propia, había varias tiendas de campaña color plata y una en especial era grande y estaba en el centro.

Thalia avanzó unos pasos hacia enfrente y se volteó hacia las chicas. “Todas vayan a descansar, yo llevare a…” volteo a ver a Jade y se dio cuenta de que no conocía su nombre.

“Jade” dijo la muchacha y Thalia asintió.

“Yo llevare a Jade a ver a Artemisa, Phoebe, encárgate de que Alena esté bien.”

Jade observo a la primera muchacha que había aparecido luego de su pelea asentir y llevarse a la pequeña Alena a una tienda. Pero antes de irse, Alena abrazo a Jade, para confusión de esta y le susurro un _gracias_. Jade le sonrió a la niña y le guiño un ojo. No estaba acostumbrada a ser tratada con afecto. La mayor prueba de afecto que Riley le había mostrado, había sido regalándole unos guantes de box en una navidad.

Thalia le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que la siguiera y caminaron hacia la tienda más grande del campamento. Le hizo una seña con la mano para que se detuviera.

“Yo te aviso cuando puedas entrar” le dijo la muchacha y entro. Luego de unos minutos, su cara apareció atreves de la puerta y la invito a pasar.

Jade se quedó helada. Nunca había visto una tienda de campaña tan extraña. Adentro, estaba caliente y acogedor, había unas cortinas que separaban un área pequeña y que supuso, era donde se encontraba una cama. El suelo estaba tapizado con pieles de animales distintos. _Que alguien llame a Peta_ pensó la muchacha. Pero lo más extraño, era que en un trono, estaba una niña de doce años, de cabello rojizo y ojos de color plata, a sus pies, había dos lobos, que en cuanto vieron a Jade, le gruñeron.

“Tranquilos” les dijo la niña “esa no es forma de tratar a una invitada” luego levanto la vista y le sonrió a Jade.

Esta no sabía qué hacer. Así que le pareció buena idea sonreír en regreso.

“Thalia me informa que mataste a tres hombre tu sola, ¿es cierto?” cuestionó la niña.

“Eh…” dijo Jade antes de responder “se podría decir que si… ¿y tú eres?”

La niña sonrió “claro, no me he presentado, disculpa mis modales, yo soy Artemisa”

Jade frunció el ceño y ladeó la cabeza. ¿Estaba de broma, verdad? No había manera de que Thalia y las otras se comportara de una manera tan formal por una niña de doce años.

“Ajá” dijo Jade sin creerle “bueno, mucho gusto, yo soy Jade y creo que ya es hora de que me vaya, la broma estuvo buena”.

Se dio media vuelta, pero Thalia estaba parada en la puerta, con una lanza en la mano y le bloqueaba la salida “¿me dejas pasar?” pregunto Jade.

“Creo que la señora Artemisa aún no termina”

Jade dejo escapar un ruido de frustración. Ya estaba bueno de llamarle señora a una mocosa de doce años y de ser arrastrada al bosque por un montón de quinceañeras. Volteo enojada para encarar a la niña, pero en el trono ya no estaba ella, sino una mujer hermosa de unos 25 años. Jade volteo a los lados, buscando a la mocosa y luego de verle la cara a la mujer, se dio cuenta de que ella y la enana tenían el mismo cabello y los mismos ojos.

“¿Y la enana que estaba sentada ahí?” pregunto y antes de que Artemisa respondiera, sintió en el cuello una lanza.

“¿Cómo has llamado a la señora?” pregunto una Thalia enojada y Jade se dio cuenta de que no era buena idea hacerla enojar. Tal vez nunca había perdido una pelea contra una mujer, pero estaba segura de que Thalia le patearía el trasero en dos segundos.

“Thalia, tranquila, es normal que se sorprenda” dijo Artemisa, pero Thalia no bajo la lanza.

“Ok, lo siento” dijo Jade intentando no moverse “pero ¿qué esperas que pregunte? Hace un momento estaba una niña sentada ahí y ahora esta la que podría ser su hermana mayor”

Thalia entrecerró los ojos y luego bajo la lanza. Artemisa sonrió y se dirigió a Jade.  
“Dime Jade ¿conoces los mitos griegos y romanos?” pregunto.

“Si” respondió Jade “pero son eso, mitos, un montón de mentiras”

“¿Qué sabes de ellos?” volvió a preguntar, con un tono menos amigable.

“Pues, que había dioses, diosas, semidioses y cosas por el estilo” Jade no tenía ganas de entrar en detalle, no tenía ni fuerzas para pensar.

“¿Sabes lo que significa semidiós?"

Jade puso los ojos en blanco antes de contestar, estaba cansada y la estaban sometiendo a un interrogatorio sin sentido.

“Así se les llamaba a los hijos de los dioses con los mortales”.

Artemisa sonrió. “Bien, y ¿sabías que tú eres una de ellos?” pregunto “aunque es un poco raro que no hayas sido reclamada ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Dieciséis?”

“Diecisiete” respondió Jade “y ¿a que te refieres con que soy una de ellos? Hablas de ¿una semidiosa?” la pregunta le pareció tan absurda, que hasta le había dado flojera hacerla.

“Si, eres una semidiosa, el problema es que eres muy mayor como para haber sobrevivido por cuenta propia, sin entrenamiento en uno de los campamentos”

“¿Campamentos?” pregunto Jade confundida “están hablado en chino, creo que me confunden con otra persona, yo no soy una semidiosa, si lo fuera, creo que…” su voz se fue apagado “…ya me habría dado cuenta.”

En ese momento todo llego a su cabeza, tal vez no todo lo que le había pasado antes de los 13 años, pero si lo que había vivido en los últimos cuatro. Tenía una habilidad nata para pelear, incluso antes de que Riley se diera cuenta de su talento, ya era buena pateando traseros, pero eso no fue lo que en si le llego a la mente. Podía verse a sí misma, a los trece años, días después de que Riley la encontrara, controlando el agua de la manguera; como hizo explotar la tubería de la cocina luego de que se asustara con una película de terror; como controlaba las olas las pocas veces que había ido a la playa, pero sobre todo, como era posible que pudiera hervir el agua dentro de las personas. Sabía que no era normal, que era rara, pero ahora, estando frente a la diosa de la caza (si, ya estaba empezando a aceptar lo de los dioses) empezó a pesar que la idea no era del todo descabellada. No había otra explicación para lo que hacía. Aunque ella pesaba que tal vez era mutante o algo así, como los X-men, pero ahora, esa teoría se estaba derrumbando como un castillo de cartas.

“Vez como si lo eres” dijo la diosa, sacado a Jade de sus pensamientos “lo único que queda, es saber a dónde perteneces”

Jade intento pesar antes de hablar, pero era demasiada información. “¿Cómo que a dónde pertenezco? No entiendo, aunque, en general no entiendo nada”

“Te costara trabajo, pero te vas a acostumbrar” le dijo Thalia con una sonrisa, la primera que Jade había visto.

“Existen dos campamentos para semidioses o mestizos” le explico Artemisa “la pregunta es ¿a cuál perteneces?”

“¿Qué?” pregunto Jade, pues Artemisa, en la última línea, había hablado en un idioma que Jade no entendió.

“Que ¿a cuál perteneces?” volvió a preguntar la diosa.

“Si no lo sabes tú, menos yo” respondió Jade y se llevó las manos a la boca. Si, había hablado ella, pero no lo había hecho en inglés, sino en otra lengua.

Artemisa sonrió y luego de que brillara un momento, su apariencia cambio ligeramente, y Jade abrió los ojos ante lo que vio.

“Diana” dijo sin pensarlo.

Artemisa o Diana, asintió con la cabeza “bueno, eso nos ahorra mucho tiempo” brillo de nuevo y volvió a ser Artemisa.

“¿Que fue eso que hable?” pregunto Jade.

“Latín” le respondió Thalia “eres una hija de Roma, así que hablas latín, tu cerebro está diseñado para entender esa lengua ¿alguna vez alguien te dijo que padecías dislexia?”

“Si, el doctor que me reviso luego de que Riley me encontrara” dijo Jade sin pesarlo y Artemisa y Thalia la observaron frunciendo el ceño y Jade empezó a sentirse nerviosa, no quería contarles su triste vida, o lo que recordaba de ella “así que…hablo latín, genial”

Artemisa observo a la muchacha y sabía que había mucho más de ella de lo que aparentaba. Y luego de que Thalia entrara diciéndole que había encontrado a una hermana de Perseo, estaba deseosa de conocerla, otra heredera del mar y obviamente, esta era hija de Neptuno y no de Poseidón.

“Si, hablas latín” dijo la diosa “lo que es raro es que nunca te hayan llevado con Lupa, si dices tener diecisiete, ya deberías llevar tiempo en el Campamento Júpiter”

Jade no entendió ni media palabra de lo que había dicho, pero no quería más explicaciones raras y difíciles de entender, así que mejor, no dijo nada.

“¿A qué edad te encontró la persona que mencionaste hace rato?” pregunto la diosa y Jade se movió incomoda, había esperado que ese desliz suyo quedara olvidado, pero al parecer no.

“Cuando tenía trece” respondió la muchacha de manera seca. Artemisa entrecerró los ojos observándola y se dio cuenta de que no era un tema del que le gustara hablar, así que decidió dar la plática por terminada, tal vez mañana, cuando Jade se sintiera mejor y hubiese descansado, se lo preguntaría de nuevo.

“Muy bien” dijo Artemisa “Thalia te llevara a una tienda en la que podrás descansar y no intentes huir” le advirtió “los lobos no te lo van a permitir”.

“Gracias” dijo Jade e hizo una leve reverencia. Tal vez Artemisa podía leer la mente, porque si le había cruzado por la cabeza salir del campamento en cuanto pudiera.

Siguió a Thalia a una tienda y en cuanto entro, lo primero que noto fue una bañera llena de agua humeante “¡agua!” exclamo al verla y corrió a ella. Metió la mano y todo su cuerpo se relajó.

Thalia observaba la escena con interés y luego de que el corte de la mejilla de Jade desapareciera unos segundos después de haber tocado el agua caliente, no le quedo ninguna duda de que era hermana de Percy. Sonrió para sus adentros, el cabeza de percebe tenía una media hermana romana y se moría por ver la cara que ponía al conocerla.

* * *

Luego de que Jade se diera el mejor baño de su vida, se cambió con una pijama de seda color plata, se acostó y no recordaba la última vez que había dormido en paz, sin preocuparse por escuchar algún balazo por la noche o las sirenas de la policía. Había descansado como nunca y en la mañana, cuando Thalia fue a despertarla, le pareció como si hubiese dormido una semana y también llego a la cruel realidad de que no había sido un sueño y que, en efecto, se encontraba en un campamento de quinceañeras, que eran guiadas por una diosa griega.

Se tardó unos 20 minutos en salir, cuando se cambió, su ropa estaba limpia, la chaqueta, sus vaqueros negros, todo, incluso el sobre y el libro que Riley le había dado la noche anterior, seguían ahí. Cuando salió se sorprendió de ver a tantas niñas, había mínimo unas 35 y de todas las edades, las más pequeñas debían tener 8 años, mientras que las más grandes, no superaban los 15. Alena, la niña que había rescatado, corrió había ella en cuanto la vio.

“Buenos días” la saludo con una sonrisa “¿dormiste bien?”

“Como un oso en invernación” le respondió Jade con una sonrisa.

“Genial, ven, voy a presentarte con las demás” la jalo de la mano y se la llevo a la mesa donde se estaban sentando las otras cazadoras.

Alena no tenía mucho tiempo y aún era un poco inexperta, le platico a Jade que era hija de Apolo, al igual que Phoebe y algunas más de las cazadoras de la enfermería. Le presentó a casi todas las chicas y Jade intento recordar sus nombres, pero eran muchas y no tenía memoria de elefante como para poder memorizarlos.

“Y ¿te vas a unir a nosotras?” le pregunto una chica, que si Jade recordaba bien, era hija de Deméter.

Pero antes de que pudiera responder, la voz de Artemisa lo hizo. “Desafortunadamente, no puede Daphne, es hija de Roma.”

Un _oh_ de decepción se escuchó por el campamento, las chicas ya se habían emocionado de que la salvadora de Alena se convirtiera en su nueva hermana, luego de que esta les contase con lujo de detalles lo que había pasado la noche anterior, pero si era una romana, sus ilusiones se habían terminado, pues las cazadoras eran algo griego y no romano.

“Ah, pregunta” dijo Jade levantando la mano, como si estuviera en clase “¿acaso eso significa que no podemos ser amigas o algo así?”

Artemisa sonrió ante la pregunta. Jade nunca, nunca, nunca había tenido una amiga y el poder serlo de un montón de niñas, era una idea que le agradaba.

“No” dijo Alena con tristeza “pero si eres romana, significa que vivirás en el Campamento Júpiter y nosotras casi no lo visitamos”.

“Buenos” dijo Jade “pues como dicen si Mahoma no va a la montaña, la montaña va a Mahoma, así que si ustedes no puede visitarme, tal vez yo si pueda visitarlas a ustedes”.

Los rostros de todas las cazadoras se iluminaron “¿Si nos visitarías?” pregunto Daphne con emoción.

“Claro” dijo Jade sonriendo “nunca he tenido una amiga, así que si voy a empezar a tenerlas, me gustaría iniciar con un grupo de rudas cazadoras”.

Todas las chicas aplaudieron y Jade se asustó ante su entusiasmo, volteo a ver a Thalia para una explicación, pero esta le sonrió y le guiño el ojo. Artemisa levanto la mano para que guardara silencio y luego de unos segundos, se hizo un silencio de nuevo.

“Bueno, la declaración de nuestra nueva amiga me impresiona y se la agradezco” dijo la diosa con una sonrisa “y bien, lo que sigue. Luego del desayuno empacaremos todo y nos dirigiremos al Campamento Mestizo, un grupo de romanos han llegado ahí con el motivo de las vacaciones de verano, los dos pretores estarán ahí, al igual que Lady Lupa, por lo que llevaremos a Jade con ellos.”

Jade observo a Artemisa temerosa, esperaba pasar un poco de tiempo más ahí, para hacerse a la idea de que no se estaba volviendo loca o de que no era un sueño. Las cazadoras también parecía un poco decepcionadas, esperaban llevar a Jade a la Nueva Roma ellas, lo que sería un viaje bastante largo y les serviría para conocerse mejor. Pero los planes habían cambiado. Y Jade estaba muerta del miedo.

No se había puesto a pesar hasta que salieron del campamento improvisado de las cazadoras, que ella también tenía un padre o madre divino, así como las demás chicas. Esperaba ser hija de Marte o Apolo, incluso le agradaba la idea de ser hija de Vulcano. No creía poder soportar el hecho de ser hija de Venus y esperaba no serlo, tal vez era hija de Bellona y esa idea sí que le gustaba. Según las chicas, los tres dioses principales, Zeus, Poseidón y Hades no tenían muchos hijos, pues solían ser semidioses muy poderosos. Jade les pregunto que si había hijos de ellos en ese momento y Daphne le dijo que Thalia era hija de Zeus, que Poseidón y Hades también tenían hijos griegos y que los únicos con hijos romanos eran Júpiter y Plutón.

Las cazadoras le dieron clases intensivas de dioses y diosas en la actualidad, pero solo hacían que Jade se confundiera. No tardaron mucho en llegar al famoso Campamento Mestizo, lo hicieron cerca del mediodía. Conforme se acercaron, lo primero que Jade vio fue a un enorme dragón cuidando un pino, en unas de sus ramas más bajas, brillaba lo que parecía ser una manta dorada, estaba a punto de preguntar por ella, pero prefirió no hacerlo, pues las cazadoras iniciarían con historias que solo la marearían.

Cuando llegaron al punto más alto de una colina Jade tuvo una vista del campamento, con su muro de escalar que tiraba lava, las cabañas, la casa grande y todo lo demás. No podía negar que el lugar, era genial.

“Parece que llegamos justo a tiempo” dijo Phoebe con una sonrisa.

“¿Por qué?” pregunto Jade.

“Porque no deben de tardar en iniciar las batallas amistosas entre los campamentos” le respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

“Eso suena muy interesante” dijo Jade con interés. Batallas, peleas, para lo que había nacido.

“Y lo es” dijo Thalia a su lado “nada más reconfortante que ver como griegos y romanos se patean el trasero”.

“¿Y quién crees que vaya a ganar esta vez? ¿Percy o Jason?” preguntó Phoebe a Thalia.

Thalia ladeo la cabeza pesando en la respuesta “da igual, va a pasar lo mismo que la vez pasada, un empate o que casi se maten el uno al otro”.

“No hay nada más bello que una pelea hasta la muerte” dijo Jade en tono soñador. Ella ya había pasado por muchas de esas. Nunca había matado a nadie, pero si había dejado en coma a uno que otro de sus contrincantes.

Phoebe y Thalia la voltearon a ver con el ceño fruncido, luego se miraron ellas y sonrieron. Tal vez la muchacha nunca había peleado contra un griego o un romano y las dos estaban deseosas de ver a esta semidiosa en acción. Matar y pelear con mortales era una cosa, pero hacerlo contra un semidiós era una forma de demostrar quién era el más fuerte.

“¿Te gustaría pelear con alguno de ellos?” Pregunto Phoebe y Jade se encogió de hombros.

“No peleo sin conocer la técnica de mi adversario” respondió “y si aquí veo la oportunidad de dar un buen espectáculo, no la voy a desperdiciar”.

“Nos encantaría ver una oportunidad de esas el día de hoy” dijo Thalia sonriendo.

“Créeme, luego de ver el lugar, a mí también” dijo Jade y Thalia vio claramente como sus ojos se ponían un tono más oscuro.

Definitivamente, esperaba ver a la hermana de Percy patear traseros.


	3. Chapter 3

Voluntaria.

El rumor de que las cazadoras habían llegado al campamento, se difundió con rapidez. Los chicos intentaban evitarlas, sabían que a las cazadoras no les gustaban los hombres, los únicos un poco más seguros para acercarse a ellas eran Percy Jackson, Jason Grace y Nico Di Angelo.

Pero para nadie paso desapercibida su nueva acompañante, una chica vestida de negro, con el cabello largo en una cola de caballo. La muchacha caminaba entre Thalia y Phoebe, las dos cazadoras más rudas del grupo, la diosa Artemisa encabezaba la marcha y todas se dirigieron a la Casa Grande.

Cuando llegaron, Jade se sorprendió al ver a un centauro recibiéndolas.

“Él es Quirón” le dijo Thalia “el encargado de entrenar a los héroes del Campamento Mestizo”

“Es un centauro” dijo Jade emocionada. “¡Es un maldito centauro!”

“Si y por tu bien, intenta relajarte, vas a empezar a ver cosas aún más raras” le dijo Phoebe.

Quirón las recibió con una sonrisa “bienvenidas cazadoras."

“Gracias Quirón” le dijo Artemisa “quisiera hablar con Lady Lupa."

“Oh, ella se encuentra con los campistas recién llegados, tienen sus tiendas entre las cabañas y la arena” le dijo Quirón “como deben saber, en unos minutos iniciaremos nuestros combates amistosos y los héroes se están preparando”

“Muy bien, iré a verla” y se volteó a las cazadoras “pueden irse a la cabaña y luego, si quieren, a la arena a ver los combates”

“¿Y yo? ¿Qué hago?” pregunto Jade.

“Ir con las cazadoras, primero hablare con Lady Lupa” le dijo Artemisa y se fue en dirección a la arena.

Jade y las cazadoras se dirigieron a la cabaña 8 a dejar sus cosas, a cada paso que daban, una cara volteaba a verlas, en especial a la nueva chica. Las hijas de Afrodita la miraban con cierto recelo, pues la muchacha era bastante guapa y no podían negar el hecho de que también tenía una buena figura. A más de uno de los chicos le habría gustado acercarse, pero como estaba con las cazadoras, tenían miedo y lo pensaba mejor.

“¿Por qué todo el mundo nos observa?” pregunto Jade.

“Te observan a ti” le dijo Phoebe.

“¿Y a mí porque? ¿Nunca habían visto una chica antes?”

“Si, pero estas con nosotras y ya debieron darse cuenta de que no eres una cazadora” le respondió Thalia.

Jade prefirió no preguntar nada más y se puso a admirar las cabañas. Había veinte en total y las más grandes estaban al fondo, parecían más mausoleos que cabañas. Llegaron a la 8 y todas dejaron sus cosas ahí y Jade, que no llevaba con ella más que un libro y un sobre con dinero, decidió dejarlo igual con las cosas de Phoebe.

“Iré a buscar a Percy y Annabeth” les anunció Thalia “ustedes vayan a la arena, las que quieran, yo las veré más tarde ahí.”

Thalia salió y se fue rumbo a la cabaña de Poseidón, en donde encontró a Percy, Annabeth y Grover. En cuanto Thalia vio a Percy, supo que no se había equivocado, Jade era su hermana, incluso, aunque fuesen hijos de distintas madres, parecía ser hermanos de sangre, como ella y Jason.

“¡Thalia!” exclamo Annabeth al verla y corrió a saludarla.

“Hola, ¿me extrañaban?” pregunto Thalia con una sonrisa.

“¿Y ese milagro?” pregunto Percy “¿Qué haces aquí, Cara de Pino?”

Thalia sonrió y se encogió de hombros “Vinimos porque nos topamos con una mestiza”. Ella aun lucia como una adolecente de 15 años, mientras que sus amigos ya eran unos jóvenes adultos de casi 20, pero eso no impedía que tuviesen la misma relación de cuando ella había despertado.

“¿O sea que no se va a unir a ustedes?” preguntó Grover.

“No puede, es romana."

“¿Y qué hacen ustedes con una mestiza romana? ¿Cómo dieron con ella?” preguntó Annabeth. Ella sabía que todos los romanos eran llevados a Lupa.

“Fue una verdadera coincidencia encontrarla” le respondió Thalia “tiene 17 y es muy rara."

“¿Cómo que es rara?” pregunto Percy y Thalia sonrió.

“Oh, ya lo verán ¿vamos a la arena? Quirón dijo que los combates amistosos” hizo comillas en el aire al decir las palabras “están por iniciar y no me quiero perder ninguna”.

“Si, ya íbamos de salida” dijo Annabeth sonriendo “Percy peleara luego de las primeras dos batallas de Jason”.

“Genial, vamos rápido, no me quiero perder el espectáculo que armara Jason” dijo Thalia emocionada y los cuatro se fueron hacia la arena.

* * *

 Las cazadoras y Jade ya estaban sentadas en buenos lugares en la arena, que ya estaba abarrotada cuando llegaron, pero unos chicos muy amablemente (o tal vez por miedo) les habían cedidos sus lugares y todas tenían una buena vista.

“Ok, alguien que me explique ¿esto de que trata?” pregunto Jade y Phoebe, que estaba sentada a su lado, le respondió.

“Te voy a hacer la historia corta: luego de la última guerra…”

“¿Cuál guerra?” la interrumpió Jade.

“¿Quieres la historia larga o la corta?” pregunto Phoebe “porque los combates está por iniciar”

“Ok, la corta, luego pregunto lo de la guerra” dijo Jade rápidamente.

Phoebe asintió “bien, como te iba diciendo, luego de eso, los campamentos se unieron, o algo así, la cuestión es, que como antes no se sabía que había dos campamentos, ahora, para que se conozcan entre ellos y crear más confianza, existen este tipo de intercambios, legionarios vienen a este campamento y cuando se van, se llevan a unos pocos campistas de aquí. Duran entre tres y cuatro días los intercambios, algunos se toman un año entero en el otro, para aprender tradiciones o estar cerca de la pareja.”

“¿Existen relaciones entre los campistas de ambos campamentos?” pregunto Jade sorprendida.

“Si, no hay muchos, pero si, el más sonado fue el de Jason Grace con Piper McLean”

“¿Fue?” pregunto Jade.

“Si…” dijo Phoebe “larga historia, luego te la cuento”.

En ese momento salió Quirón a la arena y todos empezaron a sentirse emocionados “buenas tardes campistas, bienvenidos otra vez a nuestros visitantes del Campamento Júpiter, a sus pretores y a Lady Lupa” todos aplaudieron, pero nadie más fuerte que un montón de chicos y chicas con camisetas moradas “la primera batalla, será entre Clarisse, hija de Ares y Dakota, hijo de Baco”.

Phoebe intento no reírse, pero Jade logro ver la cara de diversión de la cazadora “¿Qué es lo gracioso?” pregunto.

“Clarisse le va a patear el trasero a Dakota, podrá ser Centurión, pero es un inútil en las batallas”.

Y la predicción de Phoebe fue cierta, la pelea apenas y duro cinco minutos, Jade no estaba segura de sí el chico de había caído por la culpa de Clarisse o si había terminado en el suelo por su cuenta. Unos hijos de Apolo entraron a la arena y se llevaron el chico en una camilla. Los campistas del Campamento Mestizo gritaban y aclamaban a Clarisse. Luego Quirón salió de nuevo y debido al ruido, Jade no escucho lo que dijo, pero luego de que se retirara, entro un chico alto y rubio. En cuanto lo vio, Jade se acomodó mejor en su asiento, el chico no estaba nada mal y era bastante guapo.

“Phoebe ¿ese quién es?” le pregunto a la cazadora.

“Ese es Jason, el hermano de Thalia, es uno de los pretores del Campamento Júpiter” le respondió.

“Cuñada” dijo Jade aun observando al chico con interés.

“¿Qué?” preguntó Phoebe.

“Que se me antojo una piña colada” dijo Jade con una sonrisa. Phoebe la observo frunciendo el ceño, pero no dijo nada.

La pelea de Jason fue contra otro hijo de Ares y esta batalla, estuvo más larga e interesante. Jade observaba a los dos con interés, no había duda de que tenían estilos distintos, pero los dos eran agiles, se anticipaban a los movimientos del otro, aunque Jason era más rápido. El chico de Ares utilizaba una lanza y el hermano de Thalia una espada, pero luego de unos intensos quince minutos, Jason derribo a su adversario. Jade observo a los chicos de las camisetas moradas gritar apoyando a su compañero. El hijo de Ares salió de la arena, pero Jason se quedó, luego Quirón hizo aparición de nuevo, le dijo algo a Jason y se volteó hacia los campistas.

“Ha habido un leve retraso con el siguiente combate, el combatiente ha tenido un pequeño accidente con nuestra mascota, la señorita O’Leary y en estos momentos está en la enfermería” dijo Quirón y todos empezaron a quejarse, el centauro levanto las manos, para poder hablar de nuevo “lo que significa que si existe algún voluntario que quiera tomas su lugar y mostrarnos su destreza, ahora es un bueno momento”

Lo ojos de Jade brillaron, esa era una oportunidad que no iba a dejar ir. Se volteo hacía Phoebe, mientras Quirón decía que no había problema si era una persona del mismo campamento que Jason “¿Qué se necesita para luchar?” pregunto.

“Estas loca ¿verdad?” pregunto Phoebe de regreso, presintiendo lo que Jade quería hacer “no puedes pelear con él, es uno de los mejores”

“¿Qué se necesita para luchar?” volvió a preguntar Jade.

“Nada, saber hacerlo, un arma y ser mestizo, las luchas son estilo libre, lo que no deja muchas opciones, o luchas como griego o como romano” le dijo Phoebe.

“O luchas como Jade” dijo la muchacha y se puso de pie de inmediato, antes de que alguien más lo hiciera y levanto la mano “yo me ofrezco voluntaria”.

En cuanto lo dijo, se sintió como en la película donde una chica decía eso para salvar a su hermana de una matanza. Todo el mundo volteo a verla, como si estuviera loca, pues ninguna chica en su sano juicio lucharía contra Jason, la única lo suficientemente capaz de hacerlo era la otra pretor del Campamento Júpiter. En las gradas de enfrente, se encontraba Artemisa, acompañada de una muchacha y una loba, la diosa de la caza de inclino hacia Lupa y le dijo algo, la loba asintió y observo a Jade con interés.

“Eh…claro” dijo Quirón algo sorprendido y volteo a ver hacia donde se encontraban las diosas, Lupa asintió con la cabeza, como si le dijera que estaba bien que ella luchara.

Jade se abrió paso hacia el centro de la arena y en cuanto puso en pie dentro, las cazadoras empezaron a gritar su nombre y a apoyarla. Jade estaba en su ambiente, ser el centro de atención, que unos la aclamaran, mientras otros la abucheaban. Cuando llego frente a Jason y Quirón sonrió. Solo qué ninguno de los dos le regreso el gesto, ambos pensando exactamente lo mismo, mientras observaban los ojos verdes de la muchacha. Ella tenía los ojos de Percy.

“¿Tienes un arma?” pregunto Quirón a Jade.

“No, nunca peleo con ellas, pero si para esto necesito una, sería muy amable en proporcionármela."

Jason observaba a la chica impresionado, no solo por el hecho de que era tremendamente hermosa, sino porque parecía muy segura de poder ganar. Quirón se la llevo a un área donde había armas de repuesto o en este caso, para aquellos que no tenían. Vio a la chica ver las espadas y las lanzas y cuando vio su elección, le pareció bastante extraño. Eras dos tridentes pequeños, no encontró otra forma de describirlos. La muchacha los manejo en sus manos de manera experta y luego arrojo uno de ellos contra la tierra y la fuerza con la que lo hizo, hundió casi por completo el arma.

“Utilizare estas” dijo ella sonriendo y se encamino de nuevo hacia Jason.

“Bueno, las reglas son simples: no deben matar a su contrincante” dijo Quirón y Jade sonrió.

“¿Se valen las mutilaciones?” pregunto observando a Jason.

“Eh…no, eso también está prohibido, de momento” dijo el centauro.

“Lastima” dijo la muchacha mientras le sonreía a Jason de manera coqueta, pero fiera “eso le quita toda la diversión”.

Quirón salió de la arena, dejando a los dos semidioses listos para enfrentarse y dar lo que sería el espectáculo del siglo. Jason había cambiado su espada por una lanza luego de ver la elección de la muchacha y le sostenía la mirada con rudeza. Ella no parecía darse cuenta del poder que tenían sus ojos, pero Jason se dio cuenta de que no sería una contrincante fácil de derrotar.

“Lindos tridentes” dijo Jason a la chica, mientras ambos caminaban en círculo.

“Son armas japonesas y se llaman Sai” le dijo la muchacha “linda lanza ¿sabes cómo usarla?”

“Porque no vienes y lo averiguas” le dijo él retándola y ella sonrió.

“Creí que nunca la dirías, guapo."

La palabra tuvo en Jason el efecto que Jade esperaba, lo tomo por sorpresa y ella aprovecho eso para atacarlo. Él se dio un poco tarde de que ella había avanzado y recibió tres golpes: dos en el pecho, cortesía de las empuñaduras de los tridentes y uno más en la mandíbula, cortesía del codo de la muchacha.

En la parte más alta de la arena, cuatro personas observaron la acción con sorpresa. Thalia casi se desmaya al ver a Jade luchando contra su hermano.

“¿Quién es esa chica?” pregunto Grover sorprendido.

“Esa es Jade” respondió Thalia “la recién llegada que no iba a perder la oportunidad de patearle el trasero a alguien”

“Y al parecer, no escogió bien” comentó Percy “eligió a Jason”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entonces, ¿Qué les esta pareciendo la historia?  
> Me gustaría me dejaran algún comentario al respecto, para saber si la sigo publicando y escribiendo o mejor la dejo morir xD


End file.
